


javier suckas ass

by Lfuker69



Category: javiersucksmonkey
Genre: Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 11:01:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6655360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lfuker69/pseuds/Lfuker69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>javier feels ... n na lvoe.. . >_D</p>
            </blockquote>





	javier suckas ass

javier felt a jotl of ewnergy when he wake up  
he see his nightstand and see his love of life, maifuu, a picture he took of hinm whiel he  
was on the toiulett, its not a good angle of maifu, but anythign do.  
jabvier think to himslfv  
'i'm gunna go rek that pussy'  
but he think , again and relaize that require effort, he a little to retarde for taht  
he looked at his collection of picturs he took and gaze at them thinking about that one picture of fa chicken nugget he took one time  
he photo shoppped maifuu thumbsing up to the chicken nugget, he get a sexual to this thought.  
javier look at his collection of dildos and hide them because he invited maifu to his cloud house, oits made form cloud because hes retarded nd  
cant use ewood he get a little sexual to thought of wood, morning wood??  
he realiz now that he has giant mornign wood asize of plane. he runs to bathroom and turns the shower water on very scared in case m aifu see he  
has his friendly compass out. that detects his friends are nearby, its pointing up because jesus is his friend.  
his happy cream come pout his friendly compass and he goes along his day, ready to call maifu, is waifu  
then he hides his picture of hinm, maifu answer hpoene , javuer very angry to hear hot woman on the other side  
Maifue: 'what waht , hodl on," *maiufu hang up*  
javier get very enraged, why his little fuu fuu do this? his balls getting blue!!!  
*javier calls again this time a little anger*  
javier: "where my littlae hoe?"  
maifuu: "waht , why you cccal tme this javier i do nothign wrong'1!!!! " *javier chuckel to himself about  
how sexe his little uke was when he stuter*  
javier: "i thought u say you c" ome ovwer maothaafucak. u with somweeone?" maifeu goe silent making javier suspicoaen*  
javier: "maufu? ANSR!!!!!!*javier breathign very heavy through phone and he breahting through nose very loud*  
maifuu:'okay okay, what why you want me over i go , but why."  
javier: "you know why i alayws say this, i say pease come u never come. this time i trus u to come over liek you say, okay. bye lov u babe"  
*javier hang up without hearing maifu last word*  
maifu sigh and get up and wave to his hot sexe bitch hes her pimp  
maifuuL"okay bitch get up get out dont need a hoe here" * she leaves getting her money from her pimp daddy *  
maifuu giggle and look a little gay*

 

Javier getting dressed extra speshal and make his little tre haus sexe. excited for maifu. he hears the doorbell and ehe runs to th door bell and he is dissapointed  
by the faggy face off blair. looking retarded today.  
blair: "HEY i gotta shit please let me in!!!! you were the closest one!" jeavier sigh and nod. *okay fast because i got a date..  
*bliar nod and thank him before going and shitting insides out comming out looking like a dying horse then leaves no words*  
javier hear door again and knows it maifu by his advanced senses becuase all neko have advanced sense

javier opens to see a little maifuu looking ar ound a bit awkar xD awkwaaaaard.....

*auther note* awkeard

 

 

 

 

javier screamd and huges his carush maifu* maiffu looks uncumforatabl and push him a little  
maifu "can we hug later after we eat..." *maifu smiels at javier a cute little gay!!  
jaivver blusho*  
javier "okay okay alright okay alrigtj, okay , aok *he start to rap the song, cant holdu s, by ryan luiss and macklamore*  
maifu stops him and says "okay letsjus get on wit hthis..." *they both leave and head to casa bonita. javier starts to speak very fluent fast  
mexican and maifu very scared of the mexican so he voting trump he NEED THE WALL!!!!!  
maifuu looking around scared and tugs javiers yacket and shwarts* "hey javier im kind of scare..... of the mexican!d *he whipser last part*  
javier nods and understand he kind of fea rthem too... they just ther.... invading us,,, theillegal alien....  
javier screamd nd holds gun in fear to the mexican man in front of him

javier " I KNOW YOUR PLANNIGN TO TAKE OVER OUR COUNTRY, I WONT ALLOW IT!!!!" * th e poor mexican man screams in fear and calls the police javier shoot him and run with maifu  
to the laser shooting game place i dont knwo the name  
javier *giggling with maifu maiffu looking like a homosecaul homosapien*  
*maifu turns like wild animal and pwnd all the noob in laser tag.*  
javier * ahah you beat me , now i beat you , *he beguin to jack off maifuu who in return VERY EXCITED he strart barking like actual furry  
like a fox, liek the fox scream on youtube, and javier does the same bith of them screaming in fear pain, and pleasuer ugn!  
finally a tuck comes by busting javier balls like a giant balloon

javier screaming and and maifuu very scared nt sure what to do abotu this  
*maifuu try petting javier balls * it okay little balls"  
*javier die fomr pain

**Author's Note:**

> auther note.  
> awkawar


End file.
